The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Each year, millions of new and used watches are sold across the globe. Although several manufacturers provide complete watches that include both the timepiece and a watch band together, several high end manufacturers sell these items separately. In either instance, once a timepiece and a watch band are mated together, it is relatively uncommon to attach the timepiece to another watch band in the future. This is because, at the present time, watch bands, straps, bracelets and the like are typically secured to a pair of lugs that are positioned along the ends of the timepiece by means of a small spring bar connector. The traditional spring bar connector typically includes a hollow shaft with a pair of retractable pins located along each end. The connector is typically inserted in a loop or other passage at the ends of the watch band or strap. To attach the band or strap to the watch lugs, one of the projecting pins is inserted into the hole or opening of one lug, and then the other pin must be retracted into its tubular housing, aligned with the hole of the other lug and finally released, in order to make the pin expand into the hole. Retraction of the one projecting pin is usually accomplished by pushing the end of the pin inwardly until it is retracted sufficiently to align the pin with the lug hole.
Owing to the small size and delicate nature of the device, the overall operation of positioning the spring bar between the lugs of the watch case is a tedious one and is often quite difficult because of the shape and contour of the timepiece itself. Further, because a user must engage the projecting pins directly in order to guide the same into the lug holes, special tools and skill are required in order to prevent the delicate pins from becoming damaged and/or from causing damage to the timepiece.
For these and other reasons, many users purchase multiple watches, each having a different band that is appropriate for different occasions. For example, a watch having a leather or fabric band may be worn with casual clothing while at, or participating in a sporting event, whereas a watch having a gold or silver band may be worn when a user is at work. However, many users would prefer to be able to pair a single timepiece with multiple watch bands, in order to achieve the above noted goals without the expense of purchasing multiple watches.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a universal reversible watch band device which can engage a timepiece without the aid of specialized tools or knowledge, in order to allow a user to quickly and easily change the watch band of their watch to suit any occasion.